Children of Rao
by robert32514
Summary: Superman Returns D.. Watching Earths destruction before Kal-El's return, Rao will remove the last Son and Daughter of Krypton from one reality and place them in another, where they will stand beside other heroes and give the people of Earth a reason to believe in Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Children of Rao**

**Prologue**

**I do not own Superman or Avengers**

**Jerry Seigel, Joe Shuster, D.C. Comics, and Marvel do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Prologue**

Within the vastness of space, watching his last remnants of Krypton from a special place in the Paradise-like realms for the Gods who choose to let go of the physical plane, he watched as for five years, even with Kara Zor-El's brief stint on Earth, as Kal-El his last male heir, was traveling from deep space. It was when he turned back to Earth that he saw it. Earths sun was experiencing structural problems. He didn't know why, but as he watched, the sun imploded in upon itself. Rao gasped as he watched Earth be torn apart, and he could do nothing to stop it. It was then that he decided to interfere in his grandsons life.

With a wave of his hand, he was able to reverse time and traveled from within his place in paradise, and teleported his way to Earth and to the Fortress of Solitude. There he gathered the Crystals that lay within, including the Master Crystal. He shook his head as he was disappointed in Kal-El for not learning from his past with Lex Luthor and Zod and Zods Disciples, in not placing safety features within the fortress to keep trespassers from entering.

Once he had the Crystals, he then sought out Kara Zor-El and placed her within a temporary sleep. He then took her from within her ship and teleported to Kal's. He then enlarged Kal's ship and saw Kal was still asleep within his own stasis pod, recovering from his over-exposure to the Kryptonite debris field where Krypton once existed. Rao then created another stasis pod and placed Kara within and closed it.

He had during the time he was within the Fortress also summoned Kal's Kryptonian uniforms or as others called it, Supermans suits and placed them within a chamber he created as well as creating some replicated versions of Kara's based on the the same design as Kal's, but in the way Kara would have preferred.

He turned to the controls where he then created a message for both Kal and Kara. He made sure to inform them how Earth was destroyed due to Earth's Sun's implosion, how he saved Kara and placed her with him in the ship after enlarging it. He then asked that they both watch out for one another, as he then tore open a hole in space and time and sent the ship through, not caring where it went as he followed.

Rao didn't know how long the ship and himself was within the blackness as another hole in space and time opened depositing the ship and himself. Looking around, he then noticed as he turned that he came upon a sight that he didn't know what to think on. He knew the Earth his children once lived on was destroyed, so why was he gazing upon a new Earth. By now the tear in space had somehow sealed itself as Rao descended with the ship until it bypassed Earths atmosphere and where he softly landed it near a military base whose sign read as S.H.I.E.L.D..

"Hhmmmm, an apt name for a military facility." Rao thought to himself.

Moments later, he saw Earth based vehicles he knew to be cars and jeeps closing in on the Krytonian ship.

Rao pondered as to why he and the ship itself was sent to this specific Earth and this specific area as a dark skinned male with one good eye, and the damaged one covered, bald, and in dark clothing and leather Jacket as long as to reach his ankles, exited one of the now formerly circling helicopters that had landed seconds later. The man began to issue orders to set a parameter around the ship and make sure to keep whatever civilians was around, away. Turning to look upon the last of his children and seeing they were still within stasis, he turned back to the man who had yet to notice him. He could feel he didn't have much time left within the physical plane as the Paradise of the Gods called out to him.

Deciding to make himself known, he made himself visible to the men and women in uniform all the while walking up to the dark skinned man who apparently was in charge. When the people saw him, they all drew their weapons, including the dark skinned man who pointed his service weapon towards Rao's head.

"Who the hell are you? Identify yourself."

"I am Rao, of Krypton."

"Krypton?" the man asked in suspicion.

"A planet that once existed in another reality. I was just depositing my children here before I faded, yet again." Rao said with a heavy heart.

"What do you mean fade?" The dark skinned one eyed man asked as he slightly lowered his weapon.

"Before I continue, may I have the pleasure of your name, my friend."

"Nick Fury, Director of SH.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"It stands for Strategic Hazard Intervention Enforcement and Logistic Division."

"Aahhh, hence the name S.H.I.E.L.D." Rao nodded in understanding. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Rao, God of Krypton."

Rao waved his hand in the air and showed the planet Krypton as it used to be in its earliest days till its end, when it was no more, as well as his people. Including the former Demi-God House of El, descended from his blood, that eventually became Krypton's longest living House in Krypton's history.

"Krypton, a world once filled with wonders, of a world whose people were once a warrior race, that I was forced to change the Suns tone from yellow to red so that the powers they once wielded could no longer cause the devastation they once caused. They then became a race a peace and intelligence, and inspired many races to follow in their steps. But things happened that forced the last of my bloodline on Kryton to send their children to Earth as Krypton was destroyed."

Rao heard several gasps, people crying out cupping their mouths and crying while some including Director Fury lowered his head in remembrance and respect as Krypton imploded as the sun shrank in on itself and was partly responsible for Krypton's destruction. They watched as moments before its inevitable demise as Jor-El and Lara sent their newborn son Kal-El to earth, where he grew up in a town called Smallville, Kansas. They watched his life as he was raised by a farming couple, who helped him become the champion of Earth the people needed.

"There Kal-El, My grandson became Earth's greatest savior, where he was given the title of Superman from his friend and partner in the newspaper business, Lois Lane. He used his Earth given name, Clark Kent as a civilian cover in his everyday life."

They all then watched how Kara's life played out from her time on Argos, Earth, and her returning to Argos after her mission was completed. "His cousin Kara Zor-El, whom had once been trapped on a piece of Krypton that survived after its destruction, chased after a device that sustained those who remained on the floating 'Island' called Argos, a city that once existed on Krypton. Kara used a ship created by her father Zor-El, uncle to Kal-El, brother to Jor-El, Kal's father. Kara made it to Earth and spent as much time as she could searching for the device, while taking on the moniker of Supergirl, in honor of her cousin Kal, who as I've said, went by the name of Superman."

"What happened to the other Earth then?" Fury asked not sure if he wanted to know.

"My grandson was tricked by a long time enemy known as Lex Luthor who paid others to claim Krypton still existed, while still in prison for murder and many other crimes too numerous to name. But no-one would know that Earths Sun became unstable years after his departure. As he used this ship," here he pointed to the ship behind him. "To get to Krypton, he noticed it was a trick as he nearly died due to over exposure to a radioactive debris field. Krypton's remains became poison to anyone from Krypton. Something he found out the hard way when Luthor tried to use it on him as he used the United States military missiles that he hijacked and reprogrammed to destroy California and New Jersey."

"An accomplice named Ms. Tessmacher," here he showed the events of the day Kal was first exposed to Kryptonite and Ms. Tessmacher saving him after having him promise to save her mother who was in New Jersey. "Though Kal saved New Jersey, he could not save all of California or the life of his one true love, Lois Lane. So he broke the people of Kryptons one rule of not interfering in human history or human development and used as much power and speed as he dared as he reversed time on Earth back by almost eight or nine hours. He was able to stop himself and return Earths time to its true spin and speed and was able to stop both missiles and in doing so, Ms. Lane was saved."

By then Rao could see the look on Nick Furys face at the respect he now had for both Kal and Kara as images of Kara's exploits played out in front of everyone. Then came the moment of when Rao spoke of how he acted when he watched as Earths Sun imploded in on itself. How he reversed time and gathered both Kal and Kara as well as the Crystals and was able to enter this reality.

"Why couldn't you save the Earth?", Fury asked with a dark look.

"Because I didn't have the power, and Earth was not my jurisdiction."

"What do you mean, not in your Jurisdiction?", another agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. asked. Rao looked upon this man who was of average height with a balding spot, who wore a tasteful suit.

"And you are?" Rao asked.

"Phil Coulson."

"Earth had its own Gods, Agent Coulson. The Olympians, the Asgardians, and many others. My jurisdiction was to my own people. That being Kal-El and Kara Zor-El. My Earth cousins, The Olympians, forbade the people of Krypton, long after my time, from ever coming to Earth. I watched from the realm or paradise of the Gods, where they go when they fade, as when Krypton was destroyed, Zeus permitted Kal and Kara to live when they arrived, a place on Earth. They watched over Kal and Kara as the Sun empowered them, and how they used their powers to help and protect the people of Earth, but never to harm them unless they had no choice, and only with a fraction of their power. When Kal was raised on Earth, his Earth parents John and Martha Kent did what they could to help him control his powers. When John died due to a heart attack, the Master Crystal Jor-El sent with him to Earth, called to him, and took him north, where he used it to create a fortress from it. Within the fortress, he spent years mastering his powers, due to an A.I. of Jor-Els memories, personality, intelligence, and brain patterns. He learned who and what he was. What he could do. Kryptons history. Everything. Kara had such a learning while only on Argos."

It was by this time when Rao noticed he was fading in and out of existence as he felt it. Raising his hands, he watched as no matter how he tried, he could not fight the pull. Accepting the inevitable, he looked back to Nick Fury with a resolved look.

"Tell my children, for they are my children as I have blessed them with my spirit and blood, what I have done and why. Tell them I love them, and will watch over them and their future exploits in this reality."

"I will, Lord Rao.", Nick Fury said with a heavy heart as Rao could barely remain where he stood as he was just about gone.

Rao nodded with a sad smile and with a last look to the resting son and daughter of his blood, the last son and daughter of Krypton, inside the ship, he lowered his head and found himself once more in the paradise of the Gods who have passed.

"They will do you proud as they have before Rao." said a familiar voice that Rao turned to the voices occupant. A pale skinned woman with white hair in white robes walked forward. Her face wasn't what he recognized, it was her eyes, as they had no iris as they were completely blue.

"Cythonna?"

Nodding with a smile, she took him by the hand and walked with him to a location as she began to explain how she came to be in Paradise. Her touch was not cold, but it was not warm either. As she began her explanation, back on the alternate Earth, Kal-El and Kara Zor-El would awake 24 hours after Rao's departure to a new world and new possibilities. They would align themselves with Earths other heroes and continue in this world as they had within the other one. They would be the example of what true heroes are made of, and inspired others to join the cause, to be protectors, to be Heroes.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakenings

**Children of Rao**

**Ch. 1 Awakenings**

**I do not own Superman, Supergirl, or the Avengers**

**Marvel Studios and D. C. Comics do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** { }=Kryptonian language**

** Ch. 1 Awakenings**

** Nick Fury's P.O.V.**

To say Nick Fury was stunned was an understatement. Just a day ago, a God from another reality, and another galaxy, with nothing holding him to the physical plain of existence, and as a last ditch effort to preserve his people, sent his last two children to his Earth. It pained him to see the last of Raos' strength fade as he did, having shown Kal-El and Kara Zor-El's history.

Fury was beside himself, watching as two worlds filled with life, Krypton and another Earth, destroyed, even without the Earths Gods even trying to stop its destruction. Rao then had shown them the life history of both individuals who were still in stasis as far as he could see.

His top scientists and even several agents could not access the ship, so various heavy duty cranes were called in to help remove the 'Kryptonian' ship from its former location and had it brought back to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main base.

Looking at the crystal based ship, he had to say he was impressed that it actually flew as far as Rao had shown him and his people. He was forced to inform his superiors of the current situation, and the two new very possible allies that appeared to still be in a form of deep sleep or stasis.

So deep in his thoughts, he almost missed the voice of his 'one good eye', as he liked to think of, Agent Phil Coulson, "Sir, the scanners picking up activity within the ship. I think they're waking up."

"From what we've seen of Kal-El and Kara Zor-El's past, Kryptonians possess near God-Like strength, power, and near invulnerability under the influence of a yellow sun. Let's make sure to keep weapons shouldered and holstered, but also safeties off. We don't know how these two will react to being here, and not their own reality."

"Yes sir."

With that, Nick Fury followed his man to the Hanger where the cousins who were kryptons last survivors were about to awaken.

**Clark's P.O.V.**

His mind awoke as if jolted by shock, but his eyes slowly began to open as all around him, the stasis chamber was white, as if he were in a white room. The ships systems had then sensed him awakening as he began to move. Slightly stumbling from the now open pod, his eyes looked around as he did as from what he could see through the ships crystals, the reason everything was white, was because the ship itself was within a warehouse where the ship was surrounded by white tarp. "How the hell did the military find me?" he asked himself.

Turning around to exit the ship, it was then he noticed her. A young girl in a white-ish gray Kryptonian suit much like his own with long blond hair. Like him, she was in stasis as he was moments ago. But that's not what caught his attention, it was his families crest upon her chest. Suddenly she began to stir as he noticed her eyes moving from side to side underneath her eye-lids. Suddenly her eyes shot open as she gasped. Her eyes were the same as his, he noticed. The ship sensing her awakening had opened the stasis pod as her eyes darted all over till they landed on him.

"W..wh...who ar...are you?" she cried. "Why do y...you bare...m..my fam...families crest?"

Touching the crest of El upon his own chest he replied, "Because it's 'my' families crest, I am Kal-El, son of Jor-El and Lara-El Lor Van."

Her eyes widened as she finally recognized him from Lucy's Superman pictures back in college in Kansas, "Kal, I..is it really...y..you?"

He nodded, "Yes, I am Kal-El, who are you?"

She pulled herself slowly out of the pod, as Clark/Kal helped her stand as he saw she had wobbly legs as she had just awoken, as he did moments ago. As she stood and took a step forward, she began to fall after the second step until Clark/Kal completely caught her in his arms. Using him as leverage, she managed to catch her bearings as she lifted her head up and looked into his eyes and said, "I am Kara Zor-El, daughter of Zor-El and Alura, of the house of El."

Kal could hear no deceit in her words or see any deceit in her eyes as he didn't know he even said, "My cousin?"

She could only smile and nod as she looked at him. She then pushed herself into his chest as her arms encircled him. The only thing he could do was return the hug as he was just as astounded. "This had to be a dream, right?", he asked himself internally.

Suddenly, off to their right, a beam of light appeared and began to take shape as the image of a man who looked somewhat like an elder Kal stood before them in gold and white robes, with the same hair, same eyes, same face, only older.

"If you are seeing this, then I have succeeded in saving you both. My name is Rao, and yes, I am the Rao your people, or should I say, 'our' people worshiped all those many eons ago. What you should know is the Earth you know, is gone." For almost over half an hour Rao's image spoke of Earth's destruction and how he gathered Kara and Kal both and tore open a hole in space and time as the backlash of the Earths suns would have killed them both unless he acted. He then told them how another tear in space and time sent all three of them to an alternate reality where he proceeded to make sure they landed gently. By the time the message was over, he told them that by the time they came too, he would most likely have returned to the realm permitted for Gods who had faded. He wish them a safe and prosperous life journey on this new Earth. The hologram then disappeared as if it was never there.

A now broken Kara had fallen to the floor of the ship as she cried her heart out as all Kal could do was fall with her and cry himself. He cried for Ma Kent, for Lois, Jimmy, Perry, Lana, everyone he knew and cared for were gone, just gone. For a time of which he knew not, he held her close until he sensed they were not alone as his eyes rested on individuals standing outside the ship, gazing in through areas of the ship that was visible. Solemn eyes that may have known what was going through Kal and Kara's minds and hearts.

"Kara, we have company." Kal/Clark said in a low voice in her ear as his eyes gazed upon a dark skinned man in an eye-patch standing outside the ship. The person he spoke of was bald, with superficial scarring beneath the eye-patch. He was wearing a dark trench-coat and dark Kevlar type of long sleeved shirt or vest, black pants and black boots. Kara turned red puffy eyes around to gaze upon what Kal/Clark saw.

"Do you think...their nice, Kal?" Kara asked turning and looking up into his eyes. He looked back down into her own.

"I don't know Kara, I really don't. But we won't know for sure unless we talk to them." Standing himself up and helping her up as well, It was then he noticed something else. A set of colors that were familiar to him and most likely Kara as well. Kara turned to where he looked and gasped as her Kryptonian uniform was in a storage chamber next to Kal's uniform. Kal looked to her and suggested she go ahead first as he turned away. A few seconds later, he felt her hand on his right shoulder. He took that as his cue that it was ok to turn around.

Her suit hugged her figure in all the right places. The Crest of the House of El stretching boldly on her chest. The uniform was a female version of his uniform, difference was she had a red skirt. The white-ish gray uniforms were not suitable everyday clothing as they left too much to the imagination.

She gave him the same courtesy as she turned her own back to allow him to 'suit up' as they say. A second later and he was ready as he had gathered a clothing bag that he had brought with him that had unclean civilian clothing and placed all the crystals from within the ship inside a hidden pouch and turned back to Kara.

"Time to face the music." He thought to himself as he placed his left hand on a crystal wall pattern and the ship reacted as it opened creating a canopy of crystal stairs. He descended moments later with Kara following a second after.

"Kal-El and Kara Zor-El of Krypton, welcome to Earth, or should I say our Earth. I'm Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.", sticking his hand out as both looked at him and then one after the other shook his hand while looking rather perplexed that someone knew their names.

"I...I'm sorry, but how did you know our names?" Kara asked stepping next to Kal/Clark on his right side.

"Rao, your God, whom I'm sorry to say was forcefully sent back to where ever it was he came from, gave us your names, including your civilian names. We know everything about the both of you, and we want to help you. In return, we're hoping that through the gaining of trust between us, we may be able to work with one another in the times to come."

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D. stand for?" Kara asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. stands for Strategic Hazard Intervention Enforcement and Logistic Division, hence the term S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You're basically a government agency ran and owned by everyone and no-one. You observe and protect the world from hostile threats from within and without." Kal/Clark said as he nodded in understanding.

"Exactly. By the way, Rao's last words were to let you both know that he has blessed you both as his children and loves you. He also said to tell you that he will be watching over you, always." The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. informed them sadly.

That got their attentions as they both looked to one another not knowing what to say to that.

**{Rao turned us into Demi-Gods, Kal?}**

** {I would assume so cousin, I do feel a bit stronger than I ever have.}**

** {What do we do? We need to get this under control before we do anything else! Otherwise, we could hurt someone.}**

** {Agreed. We'll see if we can recreate the Fortress of Solitude and begin training again. Do you feel any different Kara?}**

Looking down at her hands and clenching her fists, she did indeed feel stronger than she did the last time she was on Earth, or her and Kals Earth anyway. Looking up, she nodded.

"Is everything alright?" The Director asked. The language the two Kryptonians spoke was like nothing he ever heard and wondered if it could be taught to humans and if Kal/Clark would be interested in teaching it to him and those he trusted.

"We both feel stronger than we ever have before. We need training to get this extra power under control. The only way to get the right kind of training is by recreating what I call the Fortress of Solitude, something my crystals are capable of making. The Fortress is the only way to gain control of our powers before we do anything else, otherwise good people could get hurt." Kal/Clark said in a serious tone.

Fury nodded as he understood. "Where would you have to go to recreate the Fortress?"

Kal looked to Kara again, who nodded and then towards Fury, "North!", Was his answer.

Fury nodded as he understood that these two needed time to get used to the difference in the power they now felt and the privacy needed to mourn properly. He'd make sure to give them the suitable and necessary material to go over to find what history on this Earth differed from their original Earth. But he also needed to debrief them, to help them attain new identities for this world. About an hour later they were ready for their travel north. Because they had no family, friends, or life here, Kal was able to maintain his identity of Clark Kent where as Kara became Linda Kent, since they we're cousins by blood, they would be cousins in name as well. They were informed that their new forms of Identification would be ready for them upon their return.

They never knew that in recreating the Fortress of Solitude yet again, they would be partly responsible for the ice shifting and revealing a plane not seen since World War Two. Of course, the other culprit who was now finding out he couldn't escape his other self was also responsible as the combination of the Fortress' recreation and his transformation into the other guy would free the World War Two Sentinel of Liberty, also known as Captain America, from the ice.

For three months they were able to get their newly enhanced powers under control. Kara and Kal then had the Kryptonian uniforms enhanced as well. Gone was Kal-El's outer red briefs, now his uniform was mainly blue with a red belt with the symbol of El not just on his chest, but on his waist as well. Kara had very little to change as her uniform nearly matched her cousins. The great thing was they no longer needed to strip out of their clothes to show their uniforms. The buckles on their uniforms were Kryptonian Nano-based devices to allow their uniforms to appear anytime they wanted with just a thought.

Kal and Kara were ready to leave, but Kal had one final thing to do. As Rao had suggested, he made sure to lock down the Fortress via an energy barrier that only he and Kara could access. As they began to hover and attempt to fly again, they both opened and stretched out their senses and sensed a disturbance, but it was towards the S.H.I.E.L.D. base that they left over three months ago. Looking to one another, then towards where they needed to be they both took off towards S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters as fast as they could. The scene they came upon would haunt them for several days to come.


	3. Chapter 3 Thor

**Children of Rao**

**Ch. 2 Thor**

**I do not own Superman, Supergirl, or The Avengers**

**Jerry Seigel, Joe Shuster, Otto Binder, and Marvel Studios do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 Thor**

The disturbance that the senses of Kal-El and Kara Zor-El caught onto came into view, as they observed a giant walking machine-like suit of Armor. They had arrived just as they watched a man with blond hair, blue jeans, blue over-shirt with a blue plaid design, go flying backwards in the air as he was backhanded by the Armor that appeared to be mystical in nature. Kara rushed forward to catch him in midair as Kal began his assault on the walking hunk of metal.

Before the man could hit the pavement, Kara snagged him from the air softly and gently lowered herself onto the ground where she slowly lowered him down body first. The blond man was bleeding internally, his once handsome face cut and badly damaged due the the power of the armor and the spikes upon its hands and parts of its body. A young brunette with a look of despair, ran up to the dying man in Kara's arms, crying out his name "Thor!". Kara guessed she was someone that Thor was in a relationship with as her eyes began burning red as she turned her gaze on the armor her cousin was now engaged against.

During Kara's rescue of the blond haired individual, Kal slammed his fists at high speed against the walking suit of armor after flying up and over and punching the thing in where its chin should have been. The double undercut attack sent the machine flying several feet in the air as Kal then flew into the air and putting both fists together, sent it sailing back down after smashing it in the back. When it fell to the Earth, it left a crater as the impact sent dust and debree flying everywhere. He then set himself down on the ground and shook his fists out. Hitting that thing really hurt him and allowed him to realize exactly why, and to see what it was as with his X-Ray vision, he saw no circuitry, or pilot inside. Enhancing his sight through both telescopic and thermal imaging showed him that the thing not only had Celtic runes all over it, but was putting out some serious form of energy he could only guess was magic.

Sensing his cousin landing beside him, He looked at her and saw her eyes burning red as he watched the machine pick itself up and turn towards them. Kal then watched as where the face plate should be, opened, and was beginning to glow with some form of Mystical fire. "Kara, fire won't work against this thing as its seems to spew forth magical fire as it would put the other civilians nearby in danger, let's freeze it instead."

Kara nodded without speaking as her burning eyes returned to the sky blue eyes that Kal possessed as well. Both Kryptonians inhaled deeply as the walking suit of armors face plate opened and was ready to blast the cousins with its magical fire, and blew a breath so cold that it extinguished the fire within the suit and began to freeze it into a mountain-like block of ice. They poured it on until they were sure of themselves that the armor wasn't going to get out as they created a huge block of ice imprisoning the armor

The situation wasn't over as they saw what looked to be a hammer flying in the sky heading in their direction. Correction, it was heading behind them towards the man whom the armor had killed. They looked and then turned as they saw an older man with greying thin hair take the young woman who seemed to be resisting the the elder mans arms tug, but the old man would not relent as she saw she had no choice and began to run. Seconds later they watched as the hammer flew to the fallen man that Kara heard was called 'Thor', as his right arm and hand rose and caught the Hammer.

They watched as a moment later, upon direct contact, 'Thor's' body was bombarded with Mystical Lightening. They stood and watched as the man was then able to stand, be healed, and then had armor of what appeared to be Norse in origin, Kal thought, flow onto his body as if it belonged there. Black and Silver Norse armor merging on the mans body, with a red cape as a finishing touch.

When the Lightening show was over, the man quickly walked up to the two Kryptonian cousins and observed their work against the armor, and then looked at them questioningly. "I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, was this your doing?"

Kal looked to his cousin and then to this 'Thor', as he answered. "I am Kal-El of Krypton, this is Kara Zor-El, my cousin. Descendants of Rao, and recently blood adopted as his last children, though his blood was already in our veins, just enhanced to Demi-god status through his blood adoption and blessing. And to answer your question, yes, we did."

Thor looked to both the mountain of ice that imprisoned the Destroyer and then to the cousins and grinned. He held out his free hand to Kal-El, "I'm impressed, son of Rao. To think that a race like yourselves capable of imprisoning the Destroyer in such a fashion. Well done." Kal took his outstretched arm and grasped it. He then turned to Kara Zor-El, and picked up her left hand and kissed it. "Lady Kara, you have my thanks."

Kara blushed as her eyes heated up at Thor's chaste kiss to her hand. Kal coughed as she and Thor looked at him. Kal with his arms crossed could only smile as with his left hand, pointed to his head, motioning to Kara's eyes. Realizing his meaning, she closed her eyes, breathed deep, and opened them, in doing so, got her eyes under control as they returned to the natural color of blue.

It was at this time that Thor's friends came running up to them, some in colorful Norse armor like Thor's, while the civilians were dressed casually. They all looked shock at what Kal-El and Kara Zor-El did to the Destroyer. The ladies on the other hand looked upon Kal as if he was a worthy prize of meat as his suit left little to the imagination. Thor introduced them to Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, Volstagg, Hogunn the Grimm, and Fandral the Dashing. The others the cousins were introduced to were Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, and Erik Selvig.

Sif didn't know why she was feeling hotter than she was usually feeling around this Kal-El as his body was as big and well built as Thor's was and his suit left little to think of. She turned away as she realized her mind betrayed her as she began crushing on Kal. It was then she was saved from thinking anything further as Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived in their vehicles.

"Kal, Kara, good to see you. The suits changed somewhat, nice improvements. Nice work with the machine." The leading Agents said as he got out of his car and began walking to them.

The civilians were a little taken aback by this as Kal and Kara shook his hand as if on familiar terms with the Agent. "Actually Phil, that was no Machine. Whatever it is, it has Norse Runes all over it. I looked inside it, there's no pilot, and it's body was putting off some serious magical energy."

"Aye, son of Rao is correct, tis called the Destroyer. A relic of my father Odins. Loki, my brother is in control of it, or was since Kal and Lady Kara froze it in the mountain of ice." He then looked to his friends, "We must go to the Bifrost site, I would have words with my brother."

"Excuse me, Donald? Or is it Thor?" Agent Phil Coulson said, "I don't think you've been completely honest with me."

"Know this, son of Coul. You and I fight for the same cause, the protection of this world. From this day forward, you can count me as your ally, if, you return the items you have taken from Jane." He said as he stepped back and beside her.

"Stolen." she corrected.

"Borrowed." The senior Agent inputted. "Of course you can have your equipment back. You're gonna need it to continue your research."

Thor turned to gaze upon Jane, "Would you like to see the Bridge we spoke of?"

Jane turned to him with a goofy smile, "Sure." But as Thor slipped his arms around her, Kal called out.

"What of this 'Destroyer' I believe you called it?"

"You're right, Son of Rao. We need to take it with us and return it to Asgard. But I...", He needn't say anything further as Kal shot up in mid air, stopped and began spinning so fast that to a point where he looked like a human sized red drill as he came down and drilled his way beneath the ground. After a few terse moments of silence, there was the sound of cracking as the area around the ice began to crack in a circled pattern around the frozen Destroyer armor. It was then slowly lifted in the sky as Kal himself slowly rose in the air as he met everyones eyes, as the small mountain of ice was on his shoulders.

Thor grinned, truly marveled at Kal's strength, as Kara crossed her arms, "Show off." she playfully scowled. Kal merely grinned as Thor took Jane into his arms again, as she and he flew off to the Bifrost site the second Thor lifted his hammer. Kal carrying the Destroyer, Kara swore to Phil they'd return as soon as possible as she followed the Thunder God and her cousin in the air. A few minutes later, they touched down at an area where a Norse Rune had been planted into the ground earlier. Kal landed and then placed the frozen Asgardian armor beside himself, Kara landing beside him, as Thor looked up, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost...Heimdall?"

"Somethings wrong?", Kara asked.

"Aye Lady Kara, Heimdall does not answer.", Thor answered, as Jane gave the costumed heroine a look of jealousy, something not missed by Kara. Moments later, Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis, and the other Asgardians arrived in a van-like vehicle. Kal and Kara along with the others watched for several minutes as Thor called out to the Gatekeeper of the Bifrost Bridge. Kal had learned of much upon his time on his earth, so he knew the Legends upon his Earth.

The one known as Hogunn feared they would be stranded, but a wind began to pick up. Looking up, they all watched as a dark thundercloud like funnel began to form around them with a bit of a rainbow-ish set of lights in the middle. "Thor, would you require aid in stopping your brother back on Asgard?", Kal asked.

"You're help would be most welcome, Kal. Father would most likely want to meet you and Lady Kara. Besides," he said stepping close and leaning in Kal's ear, "I think Lady Sif is smitten with you."

Kal nodded with a slight blush as he looked at Sif, he and Kara then stood on either side of the mountain as they picked it up and settled it in the middle of the Bifrosts landing spot without showing signs of strain, as the Asgardians found that Kara herself possessed the same strength as Kal or close to it.

Sif herself observed as Jane with a look of desperation lunged on Thor and kissed him with Thor promising her he would return for her. As she acknowledged this promise, she watched as Jane shot an unsuspecting Kara a look as if to say Thor was hers. Sif would have to speak to Thor later on this as she stood beside Kal as did Kara. A second later and the Asgardians, the frozen armor, and the Kryptonians were transported to Asgard. Kal and Kara watched as they were transported passed worlds, stars, and wormholes. Sadly, it all came to an end as they found themselves standing in a golden dome minutes later.

Thor realized as did the others that Heimdall was in a weakened state as he had fallen to his knees and hands, barely able to hold himself up. Thor pointed to him as Sif ran to her fallen brother, "Get him to a healing room." Thor demanded as the Warriors three helped Sif take care of Heimdall, Volstagg retrieving the sword that operated and powered the Bifrosts transport beam. He ran around Heimdalls platform, "Leave my brother to me."

"Kara, go with Thor, aid him in case he needs backup. I'll stay hear in case Loki slips by either of you.", Kal said as Kara nodded. She sped off in a blur of red and blue as she joined the restored Prince of Asgard in the air. Seeing him not going fast enough, she grabbed him by the hip and accelerated their speed.

"Lady Kara, what are you doing?", Thor asked.

Kara had already used her eyes on Asgards highest tower guessing Odin may be there. She saw with her eyes enhanced abilities, as a blue skinned monstrosity slapped a woman down and then stepped and sat on an ancient gray and white haired, one eyed man, with a malicious intent in his eyes. Fearing for this elderly Odins life, she sped them up and flew on as she answered Thors' answer quickly, "You weren't going fast enough. Besides, if who I'm looking at is Odin, he's in danger from being killed by a blue skinned ice creature."

"Laufey,", Thor whispered, angered that Loki would allow this Jotunn onto Asgard and anywhere near their father in his weakened state. Thor saw them getting closer as he then looked upon Kara's eyes, and saw they went from the same color as his own, to a burning red, then shot out two separate beams of heat right before they entered Odins chambers. The heat beams impacting the one called Laufeys right side as he flew from straddling Odin, to landing on the floor, many feet from him with his rights side melted due to the heat of Kara's attack as she and Thor gently landed before a now shocked Frigga. Kara let go of Thor as she sped over to and lifted Laufey by his neck with her left hand, and rose several inches from the floor. Laufey choking on the power of this blond haired woman in blue and reds hand around his throat, could only look upon her eyes as they burned dark red.

"Lady Kara, let him go," Thor said softly. "He is beaten. He will be tried and punished for his actions, on and against Asgard. Let him go."

Kara looked to Thor as he softly said, "Please." She then turned back to Laufey, and smashed his face with her fist, and then dropped him as she slowly yet softly touched the floor. Thor heard the sickening crunch of Laufeys nose breaking after Kara, Kals cousin, punched him. Then dropping the unconscious Jotunn King where where he now lay. Frigga ran to Thors arms and thanked the Norns for his return. Once he was able to sooth his mothers anxiety, he introduced Kara to his mother. The doors to Odins chambers opened to show Loki in his Green, Gold, and Black Asgardian armor and clothing.

It was Thor and Frigga who saw him wielding Odins Staff, Gungnir.

"Loki," Thor growled out. "Why don't you tell her, tell mother how you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends and to kill me?", Thor maneuvering to get Loki away from Kara and Frigga, all the while being near Odin, who was still undergoing the Odin-Sleep.

"What?" Frigga said shocked as she then turned to look upon Kara as she was slowly stalking Loki from the other direction.

This didn't go unnoticed by Loki as he said, "Why, it must have been enforcing Father's last command.", trying to keep his eyes on both his brother and the slowly advancing Kryptonian. Loki felt her power the moment he entered Odins chambers. His senses was able to confirm she was very powerful. Maybe more powerful than an Asgardian. He's have to put that thought away for later as Thor called him a talented liar and that he'd always been. Not wanting to waste another moment, he then replied, "Good to have you back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim.", He blasted Kara through a wall first, and then a second later Thor was blasted out after calling out Kara's name, as he shifted out of the chambers through his magic.

Frigga knew that wouldn't stop Thor, so ordered guards to send Laufey to a cell. Over half a dozen Asgardian warriors escorted Laufeys unconscious form out to the dungeons as she ran to check on Kara, as she had flown through the wall leading into the Hallways of the Tower. She stopped as she saw Kara stand on uneasy legs, using the wall as support with her right arm, and grasping her chest with her left hand. "Rao, I hate magic sometimes." Frigga heard the Girl of Steel mutter through clenched teeth.

As Frigga attended to Kara, Loki was on his way to the Bifrosts device, only to be stopped by a man in a blue and red suit resembling the girl he just attacked, bearing the same crest on his chest as the girl, only his suit had leggings and no skirt.

"You didn't think I'd let you pass, did you?" Kal asked with his arms crossed and his eyes beginning to burn red.

Moments ago, he watched as Kara did as he ordered as Sif ran back to him and had thanked him for sending Kara to help Thor. He said he was glad to be of help as that was why he was there. He informed the War Goddess he would wait where he stood as she helped her brother to the Healing room that Thor ordered they take Heimdall to. Sif would not be able to see Kal take on Loki, but she hoped Kal would be well. As the Warriors Three carried the Gatekeeper away, Kal stretched out his visual senses to check on Kara. He watched proudly as Kara knocked out the one he guessed was Laufey.

Having studied much of the Mythologies on his Earth, he knew things may have been a bit stretched when compared to the truth of what really happened in Asgards history, but he also knew no two realities were ever the same. He then watched as Thor and Kara confronted the one called Loki, only for Loki to accuse Odin of sending the Destroyer after Thor. He then observed Loki blasting first his cousin Kara with what he then guessed was Gugnir, Odins staff, and then Thor as Loki used his magic to appear in a stable and collected himself a Horse. As he rode the Bifrost bridge, Kal surmised Loki didn't expect Kal to be there waiting on him if his surprised look had any meaning.

Returning to the current situation, Loki stepped off and in front of the horse as he replied, "Move, or I will kill you.", As Loki now began to lower the staff in a position to blast the Kryptonian, Kals eyes took on a red hue as Loki unleashed Gugnirs golden energy, so too did Kal with his heat vision. Kal didn't think he could take on the power of Odins staff, but he'd try. So it was a shock as his heat vision was indeed able to hold off the power of Odins staff. Loki seeing a stale mate attempted to teleport behind the last son of Krypton after breaking off the beam, but Kal was faster as after Loki solidified, Kal super-sped back in front of Loki and used a half closed palm strike to Lokis chest, sending the Jotunn flying back out of the Bifost sphere. Grabbing his chest in pain, Loki then stood and attempted to freeze the Kryptonian with the Jotunn Ice casket, only for Kals heatvision melt his way out without being affected much in the least.

It was then Thor joined both individuals as he saw Kal successfully defend the Bifrost device from Loki. Kara joined them a few seconds later as now both Kryptonians and Thor stood surrounding Loki. "Surrender brother, it's over.", Thor ordered.

Loki was edging close to the Vortex leading into space as he looked back behind him, then back at the ones who wanted to stop him, "No, it's just the beginning, brother.", he sneered.

"Loki, don't...", Thor cried out as Loki allowed himself to fall back with Gugnir in his hands. But once again, Kal was faster as he grasped Gugnir and attempted to rein Loki back in. Unfortunately for him, Loki let go and allowed himself to fall into the abyss of space. Thor fell to his chest trying to grab for Loki, all to no avail, as he cried out for his brother.

Before Kal or Kara could go after him, Thor realized what they were about to do as he shouted for them to stop lest they die. When they explained quickly how they could survive the Vacuum of space, Thor revealed he could as well, but the space surrounding Asgard was different and was not like what was near Earth. They all watched as Loki continued to plummet into the vastness of space until they could not see him, even with Kal and Kara's enhanced senses.

Kal and Kara lowered their heads in respect to Thor and his family as the cousins sent a silent prayer to Rao and what other Deities that exist here for Loki's peace. With Gugnir safely in Thor's hands, the trio flew back to the Palace. When they got there, Odin was awaiting them within his chambers, sitting up in his bed. He knew because of his Ravens that Loki had fallen. He and the family would mourn, but getting to know and thank the Adopted Last Son and Daughter of Krypton and its God Rao, one who spoke to Odin as he slept, showed him Kal and Karas' life leading up to today, Odin was prepared to offer them a home on Asgard.

Since they felt it would be an insult to turn down the All Father, they accepted. Shortly thereafter a feast was held in their honor and Thors' return. Kal for the life of him was feeling a constant pull to the Lady Sif and didn't know what to make of it. Kara felt the same towards Fandral who wouldn't stop looking at her as she did him. At first she thought being with Thor was possible, then she remembered his status with Jane. So it was that Fandral invited Kara to walk with him to observe and discover the wonders of Asgard together with him.

Because of their Demi-God status, Odin adopted the Son and Daughter of the House of El as his own, allowing Thor to have yet another brother and sister, removing their status of cousins, to brother and sister. Odin had suits of Asgardian armor made for them resembling what they currently wore, with their Families crest of El stretched upon their breasts as a way of honoring their ancestry and their original God Rao. Odin then blessed them and knew their destinies were on Earth, but should they ever choose, Asgard and its people would always be there for them, to call them home.

A few days later, Kal, Kara, and Thor were ready to return to Midgard. Thor encouraged Kal to pursue the Lady Sif with his blessing, as Kal took the encouragement seriously. Suffice to say, Asgard was victim to many tremors due to both Kal and Lady Sif's coupling as well as Kara and Fandrals' coupling, much to Thor and Odins amusement. Suffice to say, Lady Frigga decided to do the same to her own husband as she and Odin was not seen for several days. It was time to return to Midgard with Kal and Kara promising their significant others to return. Heimdall though threatened Kal that if he ever harmed his sister, that there was no where in the cosmos he could hide from him. Kal swore on his ancestors to love and honor Sif till his dying days, and hoped that he'd marry her as soon as possible.

With that, Heimdall wished them well as the newlt made trio of siblings consisting of Thor, Kal-El Odinson, and Kara Zor-El Odindottir were returned to Midgard as Thor sought out his own other half.


End file.
